Biology
by Simone Robinson
Summary: Michelangelo is reading a book, a book about science. What horror can his new found knowledge unleash?


**B **i o l o g y

* * *

"Aaaaw, but sensei!"

"No arguments Michelangelo. You will do what you have been told."

"Buts it's so boooring….I'll fall asleep!"

"Michelangelo!"

"Yes sensei."

Sighing, Mikey picked up the book that Master Splinter had told him to read as punishment for not paying attention in practice .Staring blankly at the pages that had words on that he didn't understand. He skimmed the index, searching for something interesting.

Suddenly he eyes fell on two words…

"Whoa! I thought this was about plants!" he exclaimed suddenly, flipping to chapter six.

***0***

"My son, I believe it is time for your nightly patrol."

"Yes sensei" Answered Leo. "I'll get the others."

On his way up the stairs, Leonardo, tapped Mikey on the shoulder. 'Mikey, time to go."

Michelangelo ignored him and carried on….reading? Leo did a double take only to find his youngest brother curled up on the couch, large book in hand, staring at it with a look of fascination and slight confusion.

"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, "That's how!" His expression cleared and he continued to read.

"Mikey?' Leo prompted, "Michelangelo!"

"Huh, what, who? I didn't do it!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes before addressing his younger brother, "Mikey, patrol."

"Huh? Oh…..Aw, but I'm in the middle of-"

The blue clad ninja left before Mikey could finish, still trying to fathom what the orange clad turtle could have been reading…

5 Minutes later, Raph, Don and Leo were gathered at the lair door, ready to go.

***0***

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Don questioned suddenly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen 'im all day."

….

"….I'll get him." Leo muttered, leaving the room.

When he entered the lounge Mikey was still sitting on the couch, this time he also had a flower in him hands, one from the arrangement April had brought for the lair. He twirled it in his hand before staring at the hard, brown covered book again, eyes skimming the words.

Sighing, Leo concluded that there was only one way to find out…

"Mikey?...Mikey!"

"What?"

"Mikey, what are you reading?"

***0***

'How long does it take to call one turtle?"

"Raph, this is Mikey we're talking about."

…

"Right."

Donatello and Raphael waited around at the doorway waiting for their brothers. It had been about 10 minutes since Leo had gone to fetch Mikey and by now Raph was seriously irked.

'Okay, that's it. They betta have a good excuse for taking so long." Raph grumbled angrily, storming out of the room followed by a very irritated yet calm Donatello.

"Okay, Leo what's- …Mikey?"

Slowly, Michelangelo looked up from what he was reading, "What now? I keep being interrupted. First Leo….them Leo, now you, what's with you people?"

"What's with us is we wanna get goin but you're holdin us up!" He considered it, "And Leo….where is Leo anyway?"

"In his room." The youngest answered, going back to his book.

"His room? What the shell is he doing there?" Raph asked in disbelief.

Mikey just shrugged.

"How can you not kno-"

"Mikey….is that…is that my book?" Don interrupted staring wide eyed.

"Yup!"

"Oh shell oh shell…how did you get hold of that?"

'Master Splinter"

'Master….um…you know what, I'm not in the mood for patrol today, I'll see you later. Bye!" Donatello sped out of the room as fast as he could, leaving an utterly shocked Raphael and a hyper Mikey.

'What da…."

…

Still feeling slightly irritated Raphael turned to his younger brother, "Mind telling me what the shell you're reading?'

"Biology."

Raph blinked. Had he heard right. Mikey…reading….biology?

"Biology?"

"Yup!"

"…Right." Raph noted slowly, "whatever."

"Ohohoh! Raph! You know what?"

"What?" He snapped.

"Come closer." Mikey motioned

As he leaned in, Mikey reached up and whispered into his older brother's ear…

"Flowers can fuck themselves you know."

***0***

Leo's room was dark, the only sound a murmuring voice..

_"I did not hear that I did not hear that I did not hear that…"_

_

* * *

_

**What did you think?**


End file.
